Again and again till we stop
by kaede blossoms
Summary: She woke up in the middle of the night. The moon shone from the window on the man sleeping beside her. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She picked the knife up and cut her self. 'hinata.' Said sasuke from the door. The knife clattered into the sink. 'stop this.' 'not until we stop.' She said shaking her head. 'again and again till we stop.'


**Author's note**

**Very first fan fiction! Totally jazzed! This is something I thought of in the toilet. No, I'm not kidding. But, no worries. It's not toilet quality. Hope ya like it folks! It has just a tinge of lemon. I hope you think it's not a 13 yr old who wrote this too.**

'Hinata!' called Sakura Haruno. She, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Yuhi yelled at Hinata Hyuuga who drove by them in her Porsche. Hinata hit reverse gear and giggled.

'Hi guys! It's been forever.' She said giggling. Tenten scowled.

'Cause you gotta car you'd ignore us? I'm hurt!' she said.

'I'm sorry Tenten.' Said Hinata timidly.

'Lighten up. She's kidding. This is college. Drop the holier than thou attitude.' Giggled Ino. They entered the Porsche.

'So pinkie, you and Sasuke still in touch? I had no idea Shikamaru was also into mechanics.' Said Ino.

'Yeah, but he's into accounting.' Scowled Sakura. She cast an eye of jealousy at her blonde friend. She turned to the brunette.

'Tenten. You and Neji still Mr. and Mrs. Brunette?' she asked.

'Yeah. But he wants to do physics. "Isaac Newton this! Albert Einstein that!" It's driving me mad!' wailed Tenten in mock agony.

The indigo haired driver giggled to hide her envy.

'So ghost eyes, you and spiky blonde in the same course?' asked Ino. Hinata sighed. They didn't know that she and Naruto fought on the prom night. They didn't know Naruto was dating a Sand girl behind her back.

'w-we broke up.' She said timidly. 'He was going out with Temari.'

'THAT JERK!' yelled Sakura. 'I'll kill him!'

'You're into accounting right? Asked Ino. Hinata nodded.

'Great! Tell Sasuke. He and Naruto are tight.' Said Tenten.

'I know Sasuke! You seem to forget that he and Neji are also tight.' Said Hinata. She parked by a restaurant.

'I have a class. This is your stop.' She said. The girls dropped off.

'See ya!' Hinata drove off.

She got to class late. Really late.

On Sasuke's part, he wasn't listening to a word of what Jiraiya said. That totally pissed him off. So when Hinata burst into class, the perfect punishment flickered in his eye.

'Who are you? 'He said frowning.

'Hyuuga Hinata.' She squeaked 'I'm sorry for being late.'

'it mustn't happen again.' Said Jiraiya eying her.

Pervert, she thought.

'sit beside Mr. uchiha.' Grinned the sensei.

What the-, thought Sasuke. Not another civilian. Fan girl too.

He looked up to see a pale lavender eyed girl whom he and his best friend(Neji) would steal her iPod from. Hinata turned red. She had a crush on him as kids and sitting by him now made her squeky red.

Well this is going to be fun, thought sasuke.

'You just had to train at 12 midnight. You idiot.' Groaned sasuke, carrying hinata on his back. She was training and some bandits and they tried to rape her. Luckily, sasuke was on parole and saved her. There was a kunai sticking out of her chest, just below her heart.

'I'm sorry uchiha-san.' Moaned hinata.

'You don't have to be. Just stay alive or neji will kill me.' Replied the uchiha.

When they got to sasuke's apartment he lay her on the couch and unbuttoned her jacket revealing her camisole. Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

'Chill. I won't rape you.' he snapped. He gently pulled out the kunai making hinata whimper. He cleaned her wound.

'err…, sasuke, not to sound like a kid but, where's the iPod you and neji stole from me?'

He stared at her in disbelief.

'you nearly died and you're talking 'bout some iPod. You're strange.'

She smiled at him and he smiled back. The beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Sasuke and hinata got along over the years. One time he stayed over. At her house, on her bed, by her side. Need I say more? Doubt it. She began to cut herself. She was having an affair with her best friend's boyfriend and guilt consumed her. Pain helped her get over that guilt. Miserable guilt.

He was coming again. She knew it would happen all over again. Cheating on her best friend.

'I feel like a whore.' She said aloud.

She heard the doorbell. She opened the door to reveal THE Sasuke Uchiha.

'hey' he said smirking.

'hi.' She squeaked.

They sat down to serious mind breaking math. They were the elite students in class which made them closer still.

The clock struck 9 p.m.

'let's do this' said sasuke smirking. Hinata blushed as he carried her bridal style to the room updstairs.

'sasuke-kun' she began.

'ssh! less talk. More work.' He grinned.

Hinata scowled.

'what? It's your own law.' He said childishly.

'shut up and get this over with.' Said hinata grinning.

'see?!' protested sasuke. She blushed and they fell on the bed.

**12 midnight**

She woke up in the middle of the night. The moon shone from the window on the man sleeping beside her. He smiled in his sleep and she blushed. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. The knife was in the sink, as usual. She picked it up and cut hear self. She felt the guilt fade away, being replaced by deep pain. The guilt. Miserable guilt.

'hinata.' Said sasuke from the door. The knife clattered into the sink. 'stop this.'

'not until we stop.' She said shaking her head. 'again and again till we stop.'

**I lied about the lemon. Sorry! No time! I hope you like it! I'm thinking of starting a series of this book I've been working on: Rina Sagara. My classmates love it and they think it's worth being posted on fan fiction. See ya! Blossoms!**


End file.
